


And Rises

by Zither



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Space Magic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zither/pseuds/Zither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Warlocks Eris knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/gifts).



**Eriana-3**

“-got enough left for this rez!”

The sun was in her eyes. The sun was in her hair, her teeth, her blood. It turned her skull to kindling, then crept downward to ignite the spark hidden under her breastbone. Light clouded her vision, and a terrible rushing sound filled her ears. Fire, said her first conscious thought: fire, or great wings. Her hands, quite of their own accord, reached up to pluck a bright feather from its corona.

She cried out. The sun’s laughter crackled through her - harsh, but not unkind. “Well, I don’t know what you were expecting.”

**Toland**

_It is easier_ , he’d told her once, _if you have eyes on the subject_.

Eris stifled a laugh. Her last visual memory was of water, still and opaque. If he found her in the dark again, she would not know him by his face. She might recognise his signature. Before he left, his presence had been impossible to mistake: layers of incandescence, unimaginably dense, collapsing at the centre. A controlled reaction, he had said.

She did laugh, then, and the sound was a door grating open. Drawing a breath of dead air, she spoke the words that would summon him back.

**Ikora Rey**

Eris traced the lettering with her fingertips. Perfectly transcribed, she thought, or as close as any true Guardian would ever get. Beside her, Ikora was a beacon. The Tower air was soupy with Light, and no unattached particle could resist her pull. They danced a ring around her, their combined glow almost enough to obscure the icy void at her core. When Eris leaned into it, she felt the cold wash over her. She felt the draw, too; simpler than gravity.

The sigils shone in her mind. They did not burn.

“Yes,” she said. “I can teach you the spell.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Hokuto, whose excellent Eris triple drabble inspired me to try drabbling myself!


End file.
